I'm so glad we met
by Aki Tsukabe
Summary: Yet another ONESHOT! Based on YukixMachi pairing! Contains spoilers for Chapter 125! Please read and review!


Fruits Basket Fanfic!

'I'm so glad we met…' 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer:-I don't own any part of Fruits Basket the manga or anime! Natsuki Takay-sensei and FUNimation own those rights, so sue me!

A/N:-This is a one-shot of Chapter 125, so prepare for SPOILERS! Yay! I like the YukixMachi pairing a lot, so I decided to do a one-shot on their feelings foe each other too! Hope you liked my Kyoru one ('I'm sorry…'-please read it if you haven't yet!), and I hope you review them both!

'I'm so glad we met…'-A Furuba fic by Akari Kazuki

Machi was lying down lazily on her bed, staring blankly at a textbook on Physics. She tried to focus on the formulas, but her mind kept on drifting, almost always landing on the same thing, the same person; Yuki-Sempai.

She smiled, closing her eyes, remembering the day she'd called him to meet her so she could give him the bath salts for Honda-Sempai to get better soon. How shocked she'd been when he gave her the Mogeta-plushie doll he'd bought for her earlier. She'd stared at it from various angles, then hugged it to her tight, burying her face into the soft, squishy material, so's to hide the tears that had pricked at her eyes at this gesture of kindness. He'd gotten it just for her. He didn't know how happy that had made her…

Flashback 

"Th-thankyou." Machi said, her head bowed, hidden by the doll. Yuki smiled his gentle smile, then spoke to her.

"All this…" he gestured at the bath salts and the big bag of fertiliser she'd gotten for him. "It must have been…really heavy for you to carry. Why did you-Oh!" he broke off as the wind blew the bag the doll came in, away from them! He ran after it, trying to get it back for her.

Machi had taken a deep breath, then spoke again, her words coming out hesitantly at first, then growing in confidence, as she finally let out her true feelings.

"I-I wanted…to thank Honda-Sempai. It's because of her that you, Sempai, are the way you are now. If you hadn't met Honda-Sempai, if you hadn't become Student Council President, if…we had…never met, I could never have been as happy as I am now."

Yuki listened in silence, his eyes widening. Machi avoided his gaze and continued.

"When I explained about my family, you listened to everything I wanted to say. You never said anything but your true feelings on the matter. You were honest, open and truthful. I…was so surprised that I could, in this world where I am unwanted and a 'nobody' that I could have someone who would smile at me and say "It's alright." That was the first time I'd ever felt like I was worth anything…"

Machi's tears began to fall more freely, as she carried on. "I'm happy to have met you, Sempai. A Sempai like this. A Sempai who talks, laughs, smiles… I know it was because of Honda-Sempai's words, her care, and her kindness that I was able to see a Sempai like this. That's why…I'm grateful to Honda-Sempai…for letting me see you like this, Sempai."

Yuki approached her, Machi looked up at him, her tears still flowed, but her voice now confident and clear in what she wanted to say to him for so long. "In this world…in this world overflowing with people…there is…no one like you, Yuki-Sempai. I'm glad I met you. Thank you, Sempai. Thank you for…finding me…"

End Flashback 

He'd cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away, and she'd smiled up at him, marvelling inside at the tears also glistening in his eyes and the happiness that radiated from them.

"Thank you for finding me also, Machi." he'd said. They'd exchanged tender glances, happy smiles, and had held hands, walking out of the station together.

Machi got up and reached for the phone on her bedside table in her, now somewhat tidier room, dialling in Yuki's mobile number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Sempai, how are you? Would you like to come over and study together?" she asked, a small smile on her face, which grew wider at his assent. She put the phone down, and went off to make tea before he came.

'Yes…I'm so glad to have met him. Sempai is who I love the most. I love Sempai, and I will love him forever…'

A/N:-Yeah, yeah! I know it was a rushed ending, but the _point_ of this fic was really the bit about them getting together. I know I probably should've thought of this before the 'I'm Sorry' fic, but it just seemed too obvious, plus, though I love YukixMachi a lot, Kyoru fics are top prority to my mind space! Please tell me what you thought of this! Cya!

Akari Kazuki


End file.
